Yoshi vs Naruto
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: It's just a oneshot that involves a fight between the two characters in the title. Read & Review


**Yoshi**

**vs**

**Naruto**

Out in the middle of a vast and stormy grassland, two combatants stood across from each other. Both invdividuals were well known around their homelands, and they had ongoing reputations to show for it.

Yoshi, a modern day dinosaur from Yoshi's Island, best friend of the heroic plumber Mario, and lifelong member of the Super Smash Brothers. Also known as the "Reptilian Smash Brother", Yoshi has been through a lot in his life, both good and bad things to be specific. His two most notable experiences had changed his life for the better and worst. Many months ago, Yoshi was attacked and bitten by a WereWolf, which not only changed his physical stature, but also enhanced his body to superhuman levels, including incredible strength, super speed, improved reflexes, agility and a special sixth sense (which he calls his Super Sense). But as a consequence, the bite also led to him turning into a bloodthirsty hybrid monster called a WereDino every night during a full moon. But thanks to being cured of these transformations, Yoshi has since begun using his WereWolf powers for justice. Also more recently, Yoshi had gained possession of a powerful jewel known as the Ancient Jewel, which he found on a faraway island called Tramkoff Island. Throughout most of his life, Yoshi found himself fighting against various new enemies of all kinds. But no matter how powerful they were, he always managed to defeat them in the end. From that point and so on, Yoshi has been regarded as a true hero by many others.

Naruto Uzumaki, a 16 year old shinobi from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, located in the Land of Fire. During his early childhood, Naruto was hated and rejected by everyone due to reasons that he himself wasn't aware of. But overtime as he grew older, Naruto's reputation had slowly began to change from that point. He had gained many friends, enemies and aquaintences. His moment to shine had finally arose during the time of when the village was attacked and destroyed by an evil shinobi called Nagato (otherwise known as Pain). After successfuly defeating him and his Six Paths of Pain in a brutal and deadly fight, Naruto was branded as the hero of Konoha and would be praised for this victory by everyone.

But despite them both being heroes in their own ways, they each had one personal problem that had yet to be resolved. For what is known, Yoshi has a dark and evil essence that lies dormant within his body, which would manifest itself in the form of a destructive, powerful entity called Dark Yoshi. Every now and then, Yoshi frequently struggles with trying to either suppress or even control the evil, which he calls his "Inner Evil". It would continually try to manipulate Yoshi into accepting his true power, calling to him from inside, only to be rejected each time. Nevertheless, Yoshi still tries to control it.

Naruto was not far behind, as his personal problem was more serious than Yoshi's. He knew the real reason as to why people hated him when he was a child was because that he was the jinchuriki of the powerful tailed beast known as Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Though most of the other jinchuriki like Killer B have full control of their tailed beasts, Naruto still has a long way to go. Several times he has used the Nine-Tails' power in many of his battles, sometimes at the cost of his humanity, or even worst.

They continued to stare each other down with anticipation. Then suddenly, Yoshi went rushing towards Naruto and leaped into the air, diving down at him from above with a punch. But Naruto was prepared as he easily blocked his punch with his right arm, knocking him back with force. As Yoshi came at him again, Naruto tossed out three kunai at him with great accuracy, only for Yoshi to dodge two of them with great speed before catching the last one with his long tail and throwing it back at him. Naruto jumped up to the avoid it, though he unknowingly left himself open to an oncoming attack from Yoshi, who managed to attack him with a kick to the face. Both of them landed back on the ground.

Yoshi made another lunge for Naruto and soon they became locked in physical combat. But one by one, all of Yoshi's blows were blocked without effort, while at the same time he dodged all of Naruto's oncoming blows with agile movements. But after catching him off guard, Naruto was able to strike him in the stomach with a punch, sending him flying backwards before he slid his feet on the ground, thus coming to a stop.

Yoshi produced a bright red light from his hands which concealed him from Naruto's view. But by the time the light cleared, Yoshi was nowhere in sight. Naruto cautiously looked around the area for his opponent, but couldn't find any trace of him. Before he even had time to act, Yoshi came bursting up into the sky from behind him, revealing that he burrowed underground. Charging his fist with energy for a Jewel Punch, he went zooming down at Naruto, whom was preparing for a counterattack. Just as Yoshi closed in on him, Naruto had turned around and lunged forth with a fully charged Rasengan. The resulting collision created an energy shockwave which knocked them back away from each other, but neither Naruto nor Yoshi were seriously harmed by the impact, with the only exception being the fresh scar across Yoshi's chest which was caused by the energy from the shockwave while Naruto was unfazed.

At this point, they immediately engaged in physical combat once again, only this time it was more intense. Although most of Yoshi's attacks were effortlessly blocked, he was able to strike Naruto with several punches to the chest, while Naruto himself retaliated with his own blows, following up with a kick. Yoshi was not out yet as he tried to move in for another Jewel Punch, but Naruto ducked under it and countered with an uppercut to his lower jaw, sending him across midair before sliding along the ground.

Yoshi stumbled to his feet, only to fall onto his knees due to the force of the impact from the punch. He felt himself unable to even keep fighting, but to lose in a such a manner did not sit well with him. It was at this point that his *Inner Evil* was starting to take over as it fed off the rage and resentment that was built up within him. A dark red aura began to form around him,the scar on his chest healed up, the plates on his head turned into long, curved back razor sharp spines and his eyes turned red and pupiless. Dark purple energy began to flow in a circle around him before it soon exploded in a burst of purple light. The moment it cleared away, Yoshi was in an evil looking form, with jet blackish green and dark grey skin. He had now transformed into Dark Yoshi.

Casting a glance at Naruto from afar, Dark Yoshi zoomed straight at him with lightning speed. Naruto wasn't able to act in time to avoid him as he was soon grabbed by the throat and dragged across midair by the evil reptile, who then hit him with a vicious punch to the gut, possessing enough force to make him cough up blood. Flying up into the air, Dark Yoshi then changed direction and went diving back down, maintaining his grip on Naruto while doing so, despite him struggling to get loose. They soon crashed into the ground like a falling comet, causing a crater as a result of the momentum.

The storm raged on as Dark Yoshi had Naruto pinned down within the crater, glaring down at him with killer intent. He punched Naruto square in the face two times and hit him violently across the jaw, drawing blood in the process. He then began charging his right hand with deadly energy as he intended to finish him off for good. But unfortunately Dark Yoshi was on the verge of meeting his match as Naruto slowly started to undergo a frightening transformation. His eyes turned red and his pupils became slitted. His canine teeth became longer and more sharper, as did his nails, his hair grew longer and more spikier, where it stood on end. The whisker marks on his cheeks widened and became thicker, thus giving him a feral appearance. But Dark Yoshi could care less as he was more focused on killing his opponent.

Right before he could deliver the finishing blow, he was halted when Naruto grabbed his arm, thus restraining his attack. After forcing Dark Yoshi's hand off his throat, Naruto took the opportunity to strike Dark Yoshi with a brutal and ferocious punch, knocking him far out of the crater. The dark dino watched as Naruto leaped out the crater and landed on all fours. His body was covered by a three tailed fox shroud, indicating that he had tapped into the power of the Nine-Tails. Refusing to back down, Dark Yoshi began to charge in for another attack. Unfortunately, Dark Yoshi failed to anticipate an oncoming attack from the side by a large arm made of chakra, which grabbed hold of him and slammed him on the ground. Using this to his advantage, Naruto used the chakra arm to swing Dark Yoshi around in the air and slam him down again, dragging him along the ground after doing so. He repeated the tactic three more times before Dark Yoshi used brute force to break loose, dissolving the arm in the process. Forming a destructive ball of dark energy in between his hands, Dark Yoshi shot it forward like a cannonball. Naruto in response, moved out of it's range as it closed it, narrowly avoiding the explosion that came after it. After catching him off guard once more, Naruto went rushing towards Dark Yoshi from the left and rammed into him with extreme force, attackng him with enough power to drive them both underground. Naruto then punched Dark Yoshi up through the ground and into the air before jumping up to intercept him. Gathering up chakra in his right hand, Naruto let loose with a red colored Demon Fox Rasengan, striking Dark Yoshi in the chest, sending his opponent diving back down in a diagonal direction. The moment he hit the ground, he went out cold, changing back into normal form as a result.

Naruto landed back on the ground as he reverted to normal, panting with exhaustion after putting tons of effort into that one attack. He was already coming close to passing out due to exerting himself so much in this fight. But he knew Yoshi would not stay down, and this was proven true as Yoshi struggled to stand up on his feet. Despite his weakened state, he was determined to keep on fighting no matter the cost. Both of them were aware that they could not keep this up forever, but their pride and determination goaded them to not give up so easily.

In a last ditch effort, they each prepared to finish the fight in their favor, regardless of their exhausted conditions. Using the last bit of strength he had left, Yoshi began charging up his fist with jewel energy for a final Jewel Punch while Naruto, despite running low on his chakra, tried to gather up as much of it as he could for one last Rasengan, having become too worn out to rely on Kurama's chakra, instead using two Shadow Clones to aid him as he tried to complete it.

Once both attacks were finally prepared, Yoshi and Naruto began to charge at each other. Neither of them were holding back at all. As they came close to colliding, various memories began racing through their minds. Yoshi had remembered everything he went through during his lifetime, starting from being bitten by a WereWolf,transforming into a WereDino, becoming involved in a civil war, fighting against countless villains, claiming the Ancient Jewel, the first time he ever changed into Nova Yoshi, the first time he became Dark Yoshi and much more. Naruto himself also remembered most of his past experiences, such as the formation of Team 7, the fight against Zabuza and Haku in the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, the Invasion of Konoha, his battle with Gaara, and all other events which led up to the fight between him and Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

But unfortunately, they were unable to maintain the full stability of their attacks due to wasting their stamina, and as a result they were forced to cancel them out. The very second they reached each other, they both attacked at the same time with a punch, with Yoshi being hit in the face while Naruto was hit in the chin. Because of the force from Naruto's blow, Yoshi once again fell to the ground, taking one last glance at Naruto before his sinking into unconciousness. Naruto however remained active since he was able to endure Yoshi's attack more better than when Yoshi endured his.

As the rain storm began to calm down, Naruto just stood there, looking down at his fallen opponent. Even though he had clearly won the fight, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the young green reptile. He had fought so hard without giving up, and yet he drove himself to exhaustion. A small smile formed on Naruto's face as he realized just how much he and Yoshi were alike in many ways. They both experienced tough times throughout their lives, but bravely managed to overcome them. Both of them had friends they could rely on for help and support. And plus, they never backed down from a challenge, even if it meant risking their lives.

After a while, Naruto kneeled down and picked up Yoshi in his arms. With one last gentle smile, he then carried him off to recieve proper medical attention. He felt proud about having both battled a worthy opponent, while at the same time gaining a new friend.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a crossover oneshot that I made.<strong>

**It would have been longer and more extreme, but I had an experience with Writer's Block.**

**I worked really hard to make this. I got to thinking about how things would turn out in a fight between Yoshi (based off his appearance in my stories) and Naruto.**

**One more thing, this story has nothing to do with my current SSB/Naruto crossover story. It's completely separate.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
